Todd Slash
by TwitchyWolf
Summary: How will Todd react when he realizes that the girl he loved a long time ago is alive again, an looking for him. Will she kill him so he can join her? Or will he refuse to be with her?


The moon slowly rose high in the dark night skies, the crows cawed from the dead, leafless trees along the trail ways. Wolves prowled in the hills on the horizon, growing closer to home. He whipped the blood stained knife on a heavily stained piece of cloth, and stood up. Looking around his surroundings once more. No one else in sight.  
Walking along side of the dirt path, still cleaning his blade, he was whispering a song to himself.

" Give me the artificial happiness  
Feelings of numbness and sorrow,  
Fill my head with clouds and rain.  
Fill my veins, color me happy,  
Lost inside my own head.  
I am not mad, I am just simply insane."

Moon light shown down on him, lightly coloring him in a white pale light, with dark shades around face in shadows. He slipped the knife back into a belt loop in his pants and continued home. Being fallowed by the wolves that weren't too far behind in pace.  
Opening the door he was greeted by his mother, "Where have you been? And what is that smell on you?" She said as she pulled him into a hug. " I was out for a walk mother." She pulled away and held him at arms length, "Go take a shower and straight to bed Todd." She eyed her 17 year old son, meeting his light blue eyes in return. " I mean it." She released his arms and let him go. She watched as he slowly walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom.  
Todd opened his Oak wood door and entered at once. Swiftly closing the door as if he was entering a secret room. Looking around the wooden room, he continued over to the closet, opening the doors and pulling out a black tin box. He pulled out a silver skeleton key, pushed it in, twisted and pulled open the lid. Inside, a necklace that held a red stone, an item wrapped in blue laced cloth, and a picture of a girl. He placed the knife safely in the box and locked it once again with a sigh.

" Todd….?" His dream was vivid. He heard her voice, but he couldn't see her…" Todd?" The familiar voice sang once again in the darkness. He stood still, unaware of where he was and what his surroundings were. A light started to fade down from above, and a white shimmering figured glided under it from the ground. It was her. He'd know her voice, he'd know her face, no matter how many decades had passed. Yes. It was her that had kept him human. Happy. But as she started to die out, as her life started to fade to nothing, he started to die as well. Emptying and turning hallow. A shell.  
" Todd." She said as she moved closer to him, her white dress swaying as she did. Her deep red bow was the only color in this dream. Along with her brilliant big blue eyes. " Where have you been...Todd?" She said as she softly held his face in her hands as she was floating in front of him. He opened his mouth as to speak, but his words were caught in his throat. Her face seemed to twisted from pleased to annoyed then to anger. " Why have you left me Todd..? We were supposed to be together…forever." She said as she released his face, swinging her arms down as she did. Her blue eyes started to turn to a matching color of her bow, her posture tensed. " I..I didn't leave you Abbagaiil…You left…me." He said each word as if it were poison. And it was. To him speaking in such a conversation with a girl who he loved, that had passed more then ten years ago. Yet she was floating right in front of him. " No Todd. You were supposed to join me." Her face twisted even more, but instead of being more angry, she looked demented. Yet happiness could be faintly found in her smile. She reached down, pulling out an object. " Join me Todd." She spoke again, stroking his cheek with her pale hand. " Come play with me." She spoke as she raised a knife to his back. Sticking in straight into his spinal cord and making him cry out and fall to his knees.  
As he fell, as did she. Catching him. She continued to twisted to sharp blade, going deeper into his soft flesh. He didn't make a sound. He didn't move. He looked up at her in disbelief that she would ever cause him harm as she had done to many before her. He reached up to her, grabbing her arm lightly and spoke, " I trust I shall see you shortly…" At last. The light started to die out. Streaming back up to the unseen heavens. Abbagaiil was shimmering, glowing in the darkness as was he. His blood stained mouth was dripping onto the floor, and it seemed to go through. Falling into an invisible solid abyss. " Come play with me Todd…" She said holding his face next to hers, with the other still locked around the blade that was securely stuck into his back. With her free hand, she tilted his chin upwards, and brought her mouth down onto his. He responded with the kiss, as did she.

"Todd, wake up. It's time to get up." His mothers voice rang through the darkly tinted room. He awoke with a sigh, and rolled over onto his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He laid there long enough that his mother was coming back to door, opening it and repeating. " I'm up mother. I'm…up." He paused. Slowly he regained stamina and sat up in a slouch, sighing with annoyance as he stretched. " What's wrong honey…?" She asked stepping into his room and switching on the lights. " Nothing." He said with a yawn, "Are you sure?" She asked setting down next to him. He looked at her, studying her face. She seemed more worried each day over nothing. "I told you, nothings wrong. Just sleepy." He said and yawned again.


End file.
